ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Great Devourer
"Go, Ninja, Go !" - The 5 Ninjas "Vengeance will be mine" by Lord Garmadon to The Great Devourer The Day of The Great Devourer is the 13th episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot: Pythor and Sensei Wu have just been the appetizer of the Great Devourer's mighty buffet after it has finally been released. The ninja are forced to retreat, the giant reptile not far behind. The ninja flee to the Destiny's Bounty and are forced to abandon their home behind after the Great Devourer catches up to them. Left with nothing but their weapons (and the Samurai Mech) the ninja head to the junkyard owned by Jay's parents. While Ed and Edna weren't there, the ninjas use the objects scattered around and the Tornado of Creation to make the Ultra Sonic Raider. The Devourer appears and gets into a huge fight with the Sonic Raider, swiftly destroying it. Zane is caught in the attack and has the left side of his "face" burnt off , his "nindroid" face revealed. The giant creature scurries to Ninjago City, the capital of Ninjago. The ninja protect the citizens and people celebrating some kind of anti-snake holiday (Including Lou, Ed Walker and Edna Walker). Lloyd and Nya attempt to stop the snake by wedging a street light in its mouth, but to no avail. Before they almost get eaten, a blast hits the Devourer. It turns out that the four Guardian Dragons have undergone metamorphosis - fused together to form one Dragon with four heads. The Dragon and the Devourer fight, but the serpent forces the Dragon away. Garmadon shows up and requests for the four golden weapons, as to defeat and kill the Great Devourer for good. The seven of them formulate a plan to weaken the snake. The ninja take turns "running from it," using its large size against it. Going according to plan, the Devourer ends up stuck with its tail in its mouth, just like Ouroboros. Garmadon jumps off of a skyscraper with the four weapons and obliterates The Great Devourer, ending in a massive explosion of green, goo-like, blood. Though Garmadon is nowhere to be found, the ninja find Sensei Wu, still alive. After they reunite and discuss their future, the ninjas begin celebrating their victory. They won the battle (or actually Lord Garmadon). Pythor, who has also been eaten, may have died, or maybe turned invisible and ran away. Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called "The Final Hour Part 2". *This episode is the end of Season 2. *Jay makes a possible reference to Jurassic Park saying "Objects in Mirror are Closer than they appear". *The Royal Blacksmiths sing in this episode. *When Skalidor talks at the end, he sounds like Acidicus. *When Zane says "The chance of making it to Scarttered Canyon is less than 8%!" and Nya replies "Never tell me the odds!" This is possibly a reference from Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back. *First appearance of Ed and Edna since The Royal Blacksmiths. *After the death (or disappearance) of Pythor P. Chumsworth, Skales becomes commander of the united Serpentine army. Gallery 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-18_at_9_13_50_PM.png|The vehicle the Ninja create using the Tornado of Creation.|link=Ultra Sonic Raider 259px-Hqdefault.jpg.png|The team making a plan. Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes